Prayers and Promises
by Jace Stevens
Summary: After Aelita and Jeremie express their feelings for each other, Ulrich tries to find it in his heart to tell Yumi he loves her, as well as Yumi to him. In the end, both discover that by leaving the matter in God's hands, prayers really are answered.
1. Chapter 1

This story serves as a sequel to my story, "Endless Love" (Jeremie X Aelita story). This takes place shortly after Aelita told Jeremie how she felt for him. There is some good drama in this story, and of course a great message as well. SPOILER: This story takes place after X.A.N.A. is destroyed. Note: I do not own Code Lyoko or anything affiliated with Moonscoop Productions.

* * *

**(Part one)**

(Normal P.O.V.)

Ulrich walked into his dorm room feeling a strange combination of both encouragement and doubt. Encouragement from the thought that if Aelita could confess her love for Jeremie, why couldn't he do the same for Yumi? Unfortunately, doubt instilled the thought that she may not react positively. The two had originally promised each other they would be just "good friends" and nothing more, but after X.A.N.A. was destroyed, both then promised each other they would explore and share their feelings more. However, both could still not bring themselves to say those three all important words, "I love you."

(Ulrich P.O.V.)

I lay back on my bed and immediately came face to face with Yumi; well it was actually a picture of her, but not just any picture. This was a personal portrait of her she gave to me for my birthday last year. What made it even more special was as she handed to me all wrapped up, she whispered in my ear, "Now you'll always have a part of me with you." I couldn't ever remember another time when I got a chill down my spine like I did that day. To me, spending time with her makes life not seem so hard. When I'm with her, I feel like I can do anything, like anything is possible. So why is it I can't seem to tell her how I really feel?

(Normal P.O.V.)

For about an hour, Ulrich sat on his bed and reflected on all the deep moments he and Yumi shared together. Some threatened to break them up, while some made them closer than they ever imagined. He found it ironic how much the great memories he had with Yumi outweighed the many painful experiences he had with his father, and yet even though his father had put him through hell and back, deep down he believed all these experiences were meant to lead him to his Japanese vision of beauty. It was then he remembered a Bible verse taught to him at a Catholic school he attended before Kadic. The verse talked about strength bestowed by God, _"God is my strength, and He maketh my way perfect… - 2 Samuel 22:33."_ By remembering that verse alone, something or "someone" moved inside of Ulrich and brought the troubled boy to his knees. With tears forming in his eyes, the boy lifted up his hands and shouted, "God, please help me!" While it wasn't visible to him, Ulrich began to feel the spirit of the Lord surround him and let Him claim him in His warm embrace. Wasting no time, Ulrich entered into a deep state of prayer, asking God to give him both the peace of mind and the strength to forgive his father for all the cruelty he dealt upon him. He also prayed that God would show him if Yumi was supposed to be his one and only, and if she was to also give him the confidence to tell her how he really felt. During his prayer about Yumi, he said, "Lord, I love Yumi with everything I am, and I would do anything for her. She gives me a feeling of love that I've never felt before in my life. Please Lord, I know we're both young, but help me show her how much I care about her." Once he finished, Ulrich felt filled with a newfound sense of confidence that could only be bestowed by someone higher than himself.


	2. Chapter 2

This story serves as a sequel to my story, "Endless Love" (Jeremie X Aelita story). This takes place shortly after Aelita told Jeremie how she felt for him. There is some good drama in this story, and of course a great message as well. SPOILER: This story takes place after X.A.N.A. is destroyed. Note: I do not own Code Lyoko or anything affiliated with Moonscoop Productions.

* * *

**(Part two)**

(Normal P.O.V.)

Steam filled the bathroom as Yumi lay in the bathtub, a place she believed she could best gather her thoughts and come down from the day. However, even though the water physically was shallow to her if felt much deeper considering she was also going through her own set of issues that proved to interfere with her telling Ulrich how she felt. It may have been the blood rushing to her head from the heat, but as she submerged her whole body beneath the water she thought, _"It's amazing, even among all that Ulrich and I have had to endure with our friendship, somehow we've managed to make it through. Of course, I'm not going to lie and say I never thought anything could tear us apart; especially all the time either Sissi, William, or X.A.N.A. would try and do that themselves. But in the end, I feel like all of these things have worked together in helping me realize Ulrich and I are meant to be."_ Finally, Yumi surfaced above the water taking a deep inhale and exhale, as she now knew what she had to do. "But just to be safe," she said. "I should ask for a second opinion."

(Yumi P.O.V.)

After I dried off and got dressed for bed, instead of headed off to sleep I wanted to ask the opinion of another woman in love, and how she recognized it. "Mom, are you awake," I asked as I knocked on her and dad's bedroom door. My mother opened the door and said groggily, "Yumi honey, what are you doing up at this hour? Is something wrong?" After I nodded my head in response, we headed down to the kitchen to talk. As I made her and myself some tea, I explained what was running through my mind during my bath and I told her how it made me believe that what I felt for Ulrich was love. Even though her mouth was slightly open with shock, I could tell it was a good sign, primarily because she didn't wake up dad to join in. Once I was done talking my mom said, "Honey, you know how much your father and I love you and want what's best for you. And you know that I think that Ulrich is a sweet and caring young man. But…" I just about lost it when that word crossed her lips. "Sweetheart, you need to consider something very important, you have so much going for you and Ulrich is still just trying to stay in school. You both won't be able to keep feeling this way forever when you're off at college, and Ulrich is still trying to finish up here." My heart sank as I heard those words. Here I believed that my mom was on my side about Ulrich, but somehow what my father believed influenced her. So much for support… how could I convince her now?

(Normal P.O.V.)

Yumi tried her hardest to make her mother understand her undying adoration for Ulrich, but her efforts appeared to be futile. After a while of arguing, Yumi sat in her room thinking, _"It's hopeless. She's not going to listen to me. I need a miracle."_ Suddenly, with those words, something powerful began to speak to Yumi saying, "Do not fear. I am here with you. I will make everything alright. Have faith…" Although she had no idea who it was she was listening to, Yumi surrendered herself and trusted the One speaking to her. At that moment, Yumi remembered when she and Ulrich talked about his days attending his former Catholic school and recalled a verse from the book of Matthew about the power of prayer, _"If you believe, you will receive whatever you ask for in prayer… - Matthew 21:22."_ Of course, having grown up in a Japanese family Christianity was something Yumi had never thought of considering, but at this point Yumi found herself saying, "Well, I'm not exactly an expert at doing this, so here it goes. God, I don't know exactly who You are or how You work, but from what Ulrich has told me, You work miracles in peoples' lives when they ask You for them. And so, I'm asking for You to help me convince my mother that Ulrich and I belong together. I've tried all I can, and I feel that I need a miracle now more than ever, to show her that Ulrich is the one. Please, help me God." Upon her finishing, Yumi ran back downstairs to confront her mother. Standing firm with new strength, Yumi took a deep breath and said, "Mom, I know you and dad are only wanting what's best for me and I believe that. But I'm almost an adult mom, and you need to understand that I am capable of making my own smart choices. And the choice I made regarding my feelings for Ulrich, I made a long time ago. And that was to be with Ulrich regardless of how great or poor he was in school. Because the fact is mom, Ulrich has something better than good grades; he has love that promises real intimacy and security no matter what you or dad may think. What surprises me even more, is that every one of my friends are being supportive of our relationship, but before I made this choice final I thought, _'I wonder what my mother would think. After all she has always been my hero and has always been so supportive of everything I do.'_ And now you're not being supportive with this just because Ulrich is not doing well in school?" After a few seconds of silence and a stare from her mother, Yumi said, "Fine mom, I'll make this decision by myself." However, just before the hot tempered girl could leave the kitchen, Akina stood up and said to her daughter, "Yumi… you're right honey. You are almost an adult, and you are capable of making your own decisions. And, it is obvious you have thought this through long enough, but I am glad you came to talk to me about it before you acted on your choice. You are a smart, beautiful young woman Yumi, and you are a wonderful daughter, and if what you are feeling for Ulrich is love… then you have my full support." Yumi jumped up and down uncontrollably like a child in a toy store hearing her mother's blessing. As soon as she settled down, Yumi hugged her mother and said, "Domo arigato okaa-san. Ai shite ru," which in Japanese meant, "Thank you mom. I love you so much." Happy for her daughter, Akina replied, "I love you too honey. And just know, I'm always on your side no matter what." With a quick kiss on the cheek, Yumi ran back upstairs to her room with joy on her face. As she leaned back to close the door, the girl looked up with a tear in her eye and said to God, "I believe in You. Thank you." Looking down at her bed, she noticed her cell-phone was lit and had a message displayed saying, _"Have something important to tell you, meet at usual spot – Ulrich." _In a flash, Yumi changed into regular clothes and ran out the door to meet with her beloved.


	3. Chapter 3

This story serves as a sequel to my story, "Endless Love" (Jeremie X Aelita story). This takes place shortly after Aelita told Jeremie how she felt for him. There is some good drama in this story, and of course a great message as well. SPOILER: This story takes place after X.A.N.A. is destroyed. Note: I do not own Code Lyoko or anything affiliated with Moonscoop Productions.

* * *

**(Part three)**

(Ulrich P.O.V.)

As I walked to our special spot, my heart was beating faster than the rate it took me to destroy X.A.N.A.'s monsters. However, this was a feat much more challenging that just fighting a simple Krabe or Kankrelat; this was a matter of the heart. All the way over, I kept trying to think of the best way of how I could tell Yumi I loved her, but then I remembered what she told Jeremie about how a man should just be upfront with a woman he cares about. I just hoped I wouldn't start talking endlessly and say something stupid or offensive. Suddenly, my heart rate jumped 10X more as I finally reached our spot. In that moment of anxiousness I said to myself, "Well, it's now or never Ulrich. You can do this."

(Yumi P.O.V.)

I was so happy that my mother had give her support for mine and Ulrich's relationship, that I began to dance around the whole time I walked to our spot. During that time I had a thought, _"Did that little prayer I said earlier really get answered? After all, my mother couldn't have possibly had a change of heart so quickly unless God really did intervene."_ However, my focus suddenly shifted as I saw Ulrich standing underneath our tree. I began to feel a little light-headed as my heart was racing seeing him waiting for me. The only thought that grabbed my attention at that moment was whether he would say it first or me. Either way I realized I would never forget this night.

(Normal P.O.V.)

Ulrich immediately noticed Yumi as she walked into the illuminating light of the moon, and walked towards her a little hesitantly, perhaps due to the major leap of faith he was about to take. "So," he began a little sheepishly. "You got my message huh?" In the same manner, Yumi replied, "Yeah. It's funny, I was thinking about seeing you before you sent that text." Ulrich's cheeks went scarlet as he heard those words. Although he and Yumi had experienced these kind of "one on one" moments many times before, this time was completely different considering the setting and circumstances. Finally, after about five seconds of awkward silence Ulrich took hold of Yumi's hands making her coo under her breath and blush slightly. Taking a deep breath, Ulrich said, "Yumi… I," the boy was suddenly silenced as Yumi put her finger to his lips. "Ulrich," she said. "Before you say anything, I want to say something I've wanted to say to you for a long time." Placing her hands on his red cheeks Yumi said, "Ulrich, when we first met I had thought of you as this tough 7th grader who seemed afraid to show who he was to anyone. Then, as time went on, even when we fought on Lyoko I began to see a different side of you; a side that wasn't afraid to reveal your true self and allowed your emotions to show. That is the side of you I became more and more attracted to each day. And it wasn't till that day on Lyoko when we… well… you know… (Referencing to them almost kissing on Lyoko in the episode "Routine") I finally saw as more than just a friend, but as something more. Unfortunately, while X.A.N.A. was still alive I didn't think we could be anything other than friends, otherwise things would be complicated with our fighting him." Beginning to tear up, Yumi continued, "And yet, you still managed to find some way to express how you really felt about us, even if it wasn't in words. Ulrich, I truly believe that after everything we've gotten through, we can get through anything life throws at us." Ready for his turn to speak, Ulrich said with care in his voice, "I agree. And it's ironic, even though X.A.N.A. put all of us through so much grief I wouldn't trade any of the moments we've shared together over these last years. Yumi, words couldn't even begin to express how much I care about you. But if I had to use any they would sound like this: Everyday I wake up, you're the first thing I think about, and you're all I dream of as I sleep. If I had to create the perfect girl for me, she wouldn't even come close to you. What's even more ironic is that I reflected back to that day when I recited Matthew 21:22 with you." Suddenly, Ulrich's voice became broken up with emotion as he spoke. "And I think what it taught me that day…" he continued. "…Was that God answered my prayers the day he brought me to you. And I know we're only 14, but what I'm about to tell you is from my heart…" And just like Aelita, Ulrich's became swept up in emotion as he said those special words, "I love you Yumi." Surprisingly, even though tears fell from Yumi's eyes the raven-haired girl smiled and asked rhetorically, "Are you sure?" "I'll prove it," he replied as he reached into his pant pocket and pulled out what looked like a small jewelry box. As he opened it, Yumi's tears of joy increased, as she gazed upon a white gold ring with her exact birthstone as the setting. "U-Ulrich," Yumi said choked up. "Yumi, this is the exact same promise ring my father gave my mother when they were in high school, and my mom told me to give it to the girl who I knew I loved with all my heart." Yumi looked at the ring and noticed a message on the interior of the ring. "Ulrich," she said still emotional. "What's that message in the ring?" Ulrich's face lit up as she noticed the inscription and he asked her to read the message aloud to him. Even though her vision was slightly impaired from the tears, the message appeared to read, _"Prayer is the voice of faith… (Matthew 21:22)." _"So, I guess this our verse now huh?" she asked. Ulrich smiled as he held Yumi's hand and said, "Yumi, I want you to promise me that no matter what happens, we'll be together forever." With no hesitation, Yumi said, "I promise." Finally, once Ulrich slipped the ring on her finger, the boy wrapped his hands around Yumi's waist, pulled her towards him, and leaned in slowly to experience something both of them always dreamed of sharing, the first kiss.

(Yumi P.O.V.)

I couldn't believe it; Ulrich finally said he loved me. I don't know which moment stood out more to me: his loving words, the ring, or the feeling of his lips pressed against mine. Finally, all of those moments collided in my mind with the feeling of Ulrich's hands around my waist, creating an incredible sensation that ran through my whole body that I just didn't want to end.

(Ulrich P.O.V.)

Talk about fireworks, not only did Yumi tell me she loved me, but she and I were finally experiencing that moment Jeremie told me was like nothing else. As Yumi and I made out, time felt infinite and the world around me seemed to disappear, leaving only me and her standing in the middle. Just the feeling of running my fingers through her jet-black hair, the smell of lavender from her shampoo, and the feeling of her arms around my neck left me completely speechless. However, I also got the feeling that there was "somebody" else present in that moment, and I thought to myself, _"Thank you God."_ Even though I eventually had to, I had no intentions of ever letting Yumi go from my arms.

(Normal P.O.V.)

After about a minute of straight, uninterrupted make-out time, human nature took effect, and reality returned as the two separated to obtain oxygen. Gazing into her brown eyes, Ulrich said with confidence only God could bestow, "I love you Yumi Ishiyama, and I always will." With clear vision, Yumi looked back in Ulrich's eyes and said, "And I love you Ulrich Stern, with everything I am." Finally, Ulrich took hold of the "promised" hand of his Japanese angel, and the two walked off underneath the bright, shining light of the moon, as if it were a match made in Heaven.


End file.
